the day Leah Clearwater cracked
by trina8730
Summary: exactly what the title says. Read and Review please : oneshot.


I started, in the pouring rain, towards nowhere. It has been months since Sam and I broke up, and since Sam and Emily started going out. I'm still not sure what happened, I thought we really loved each other, but I guess I was wrong.

It started the day Emily Young came. Sam took one look at her and she was his. She was beautiful in so many ways that I wasn't. I fought for him, begged him to stay, but it wasn't good enough. They told us we would be "high school sweethearts". I believed them.

I still cry myself to sleep at night, hoping he would come back, but he never does.

I see Sam and Emily everyday, and to watch them, happily, as they go by kills me. It seems that he forgot all about me, us, and everything that has to do with me. All the feelings, arguments, our first kiss, and the hugs.

Today, a year later, I finally burned all the pictures of us, everything he has ever gotten me and the past.

I wrote him a letter and placed it on his door-step, maybe he will read it. It read:

**Dear Sam.**

**Did you forget that I was even alive? Did you forget everything we ever had? Did you forget about me? Did you regret ever standing by my side? Did you forget what we were feeling inside? Now I'm left to forget about us But somewhere we went wrong we were once so strong. Our love is like a song, you can't forget it. So now I guess this is where we have to stand. Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again.  
Please don't forget.  
And at last all the pictures have been burned. And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned, I won't forget. But somewhere we went wrong. Our love is like a song, but you won't sing along, you've forgotten, about us.**

**---Demi Lavoto.**

**love always Leah Clearwater. **

So here I am, Leah Clearwater, walking in the cold, pouring, rain. With no real purpose really, just feel the need too. I found out the other day, that I would be frozen at 18, until vampire activity dies down, which may be never, thanks to the Cullens. Also I found out, that Sam was also a werewolf too. Ohh, and _everyone_ can read our minds in our forms. Ughh, if I have to hear about how Sam loves Emily, and or what they _do_ I will personally bite her head off. Literally.

As I'm walking in the rain, who happened to be there walking, under an umbrella, was the _perfect_ couple, Sam and Emily. _Joy. _I might have buried what happened between me and Sam, or at least tried, but I still felt the pain. They were standing there, making-out. I just walked past a good number of steps, and looked back. From there, I looked forward again and started a full blown run. I carefully maneuvered my soaking wet clothes off and phased, in the middle of the street. But hey, no one was watching, except Sam and Emily. So they did see me. And who came right behind me? Well it was Sam himself. Well him phased of course.

_LEAH! LEAH! STOP, WAIT!_

I sent him mental pictures of the months he missed, while being with Emily. I sent him every pain, every happy moment, that morning when I finally burned everything. Even that I hated him and told him to stay away. Sam sent me the day he imprinted, my crushed face when he told me and that he was sorry it ended that way. I tried to ignore it, but he kept bringing them. By then it was raining even harder, and the rest of the pack was there, even Emily. Still in my "dog' phase, I fell to the ground, trying not to overload everyone with my problems but I couldn't keep it inside. I unleashed everything. Every pain and suffering, and every happy day in Sam and mine's relationship. Everything. And I cracked. I was now lying on the cold, wet ground, in human form, naked and crying. I was curled up into a ball and my face was on the ground. I tried to phase back many times but my attempts weren't working. The whole pack stood around me, trying to find something to do. My last attempt worked, and I was surrounded by werewolves that would not let me go.

_Move Jacob, please._

_No Leah,_

I gave a growl and pushed past them as fast as I could and I broke free, running past everything I have ever known, past the fear, the rage, the loneliness, the emptiness and the pack. I ran to the sidewalk, found my clothes, phased back and headed for new territory where I could restart life and most likely be known in the pack as the wolf that gave up on everything, and I was ok with that.

I came back to La Push a couple of years later, Sam and Emily got married, Jacob still didn't have Bella, and I was forgotten. I phased, something I haven't done in years, and went back to the woods. I was there for a few minutes and herd footsteps. I turned to see the Pack and some I didn't know.

_Welcome home Leah,_ Sam said to me.

_Thank you, Sam, I missed it._


End file.
